Scaly Smarts
by hitagashi
Summary: Chack one shots/drabbles. Based around the 1000 Prompts list I had lying around. Ratings vary and will be changed when it's time. Look inside for individual summaries. Will occasionally be more focused on Jack or Chase. Will also sometimes be crossed over with Kingdom Hearts.
1. 0003 World

******Prompt ********(#)********:** World (3)  
******Fandom: ****Xiaolin Showdown/Kingdom Hearts**  
******Author:**** hitagashi**  
******Warnings/Spoilers:****none**  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: ****Jack, Good Jack**  
******Rating:**G  
******Genre:****family**  
******Summary:****Hopping worlds was fun, especially when you were pretty much going the opposite way you should have been.**  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Kingdom Hearts and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:****I meant to make it Chack but it's actually not. Im crey.**

Hopping worlds was fun, especially when you were pretty much going the opposite way you should have been. Or so Jack though. Hand coming to rub at the back of his neck, he frowned deeply. Good Jack... _Jake_ as they called him, had been hurt. It wasn't something quickly stitched together by hurried magic like his. He was worried, did his other part hate him for all the injuries? After all, it hurt the genius to so much as spread his hand wide. With that in mind, he'd turned to follow them.

He almost got there too late. The world was obviously Hollow Bastion but this wasn't on the standard maps. It was the mountainous ranges beyond the city. The world was dark as usual, rocks rough under his fingertips. The world smelled off, had him rushing forward to find the place his group was.

**If he missed them, he denied it, turned his attention on navigating them through the parts of the world towards his gummi ship so he could take them back to theirs. He was back, that much was sure, especially as his hand locked with Jake's in the cockpit. His grin was only matched by a smile from his other self, fingers laced as he made to land at the entrance to this world.**


	2. 0737 Over

******Prompt (#)********:** Over (737)  
******Fandom: ****Xiaolin Showdown/Kingdom Hearts**  
******Author:**** hitagashi**  
******Warnings/Spoilers:****mentions of ouchies**  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: ****p much everyone, Chase, Jack; Chack**  
******Rating:****P**G  
******Genre:****fluff I guess**  
******Summary:****It was over. They'd finally beaten back the darkness from their world.**  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Kingdom Hearts and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:****This crossover is my baby.**

It was over. They'd finally beaten back the darkness from their world. They had to look around to check on everyone, see the way things had ended. It was raining and they noticed that despite blood flowing to the ground they were... mostly okay. Jack was smiling, head tilted to the sky and blood flowing rapidly from his lips. He opened his eyes, looking over and extending his smile into a grin.

"It's over." He laughed a bit, coughing up a bit of blood even as he seemed ecstatic. "Anyone wanna go for ice cream?" With that, he fainted. But they knew that he'd be fine when Chase caught him, sliding his fingers through Jack's hair and whispering odd words. There was a dark glow, accented by the green of healing magick, and then he was walking back, smiling a bit.

"As it's over... perhaps we should celebrate." Yeah, they could do that.

**Later, he woke, laughing a bit when his other self and Wuya were fussing over him. Never mind that Chase was ready to tear into them. He took them out to ice cream, showing the people from other worlds theirs (though Donald and Goofy were human now). It wasn't sea salt, but everyone seemed to like it. With a chuckle, he nodded off to sleep, happy everything was over.**


	3. 0509 Please

******Prompt (#)********:** Please (509)  
******Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers:**none  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Jack, Chase; Chack  
******Rating:**PG-13  
******Genre:**I don't... know.  
******Summary:**The word please had so many connotations to Jack.  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:**Finally true Chack.

The word please had so many connotations to Jack. He could please someone. Make them happy and want to keep doing so. He could also please an ally. Keep them around and make them trust him by being a good ally. Then there was pleasing a partner. He almost grimaced at that thought. After so long being so rich he'd gotten sick of people. They threw themselves at him and his parents because they were selfish and wanted his money. Sexual advances made him borderline violent in reply after a while unless he was the one making them.

And despite what the people in the Conflict thought, he was relatively confident. He'd had sex before, with men and women. Met people who liked weird shit and thing he liked to. Like biting. He hated being bitten but loved to bite. That in mind, he rubbed at his shoulder, frowning at the bite mark there. Katnappe had gotten too close and he'd about kicked her. He distinctly remembered letting out a bit of a grunt, amused that not only were his teeth sharper but so were a lot of the nails that people he had sex with.

Still, more thoughts circled. Even as his tongue flicked against his teeth, red eyes were closed and he thought. He also knew that please could be a plea. Please could mean want or surrender. It could be an order or a plea for sympathy. And he knew that there was pleasing his idol. The one and only Chase Young. He'd managed it when the bite came, had pretty much brushed off the pain and slammed a foot into the girl's stomach. It was automatic, a quick reaction to when people would literally throw themselves at him.

"Spicer." He was jolted out thought, eyes snapping open and locking onto Chase. He nodded, trying not to open his mouth. The youth had made it a point to wear fake teeth over his own, people reacted badly to people with his teeth. Usually. "I require something of you. What with your very... pleasing reaction earlier..."

"What?" Golden eyes were trained on his mouth and suddenly he was pressed back into his chair.

"Hm... I thought so." A smirk, gloved finger tracing Jack's lower lip and pulling it a bit to expose sharp teeth. "You, Jack Spicer, are a very **pleasing **individual." Later, Jack would muse that Chase was a damn good bed partner. It was an absolute plus that even though he was in control he let Jack bite him. All those bite marks were damn gorgeous.


End file.
